Willed Construct Origins: The Lost Lantern
by FocusProductionsStudio
Summary: Lost on a backwater uncivilized planet called Earth, The Lost Lantern Dies leaving his Willed Construct as his legacy. Find me on USPC Server under Willed Construct, and let me know what you think of the story *One Shot or continue as a series, please let me know if you want to see my other 'toons' origin stories*


This is the story of the Lost Lantern and his Willed Construct.

For eons, the Multiverse has been protected by the Green Lantern Corps. Powered by the green energy of the will of the universe, the Lantern Corps patrolled the universe, protesters of the innocent and Keepers of the Peace. In the time of the rise of Egyptian early civilization, one of these Lanterns was lost on Earth, an uncharted backwater planet that at the time was uncivilized and unimportant in the grand scheme of the universe at the time. As such, he was lost forever, lost without his power battery, with nothing but his ring and a construct to keep him company as the years passed in an unfamiliar world.

When he passed, his ring had lost all power, though his construct remained active through the sheer power of will that this Lost Lantern had to survive in a world he did not understand. It watched over his body, which had been entombed in the Valley Of Death. Because his ring had lost power it was unable to return to Oa, and so the construct placed it on its finger for safe keeping, waiting for the day when it could be used again. As the centuries passed, the construct was kept active through the sheer force of the will of mankind to evolve, learn, grow, and progress, despite the death of its creator. Without realizing it, the ring it wore recharged through it, and eventually, became a part of it, claiming the construct as its barer, as it learned, adapted and evolved into something more.

This Willed Construct, eventually evolved to the point that it could think and act on its own, and through the power of the ring it had unknowingly charged over the centuries, became self aware. By this time, the Lost Lantern's body had long since turned to dust and nothing remained for the construct to watch over and protect. Leaving the only place it had ever known, the Construct emerged into a world far different than the simple uncivilized, uncultured land of Egypt where it had been created. Humanity had grown over the 8000 years that it had stayed in the tomb of the Lost Lantern.

And humanity had joined the Green Lantern Corps. The construct felt a sudden surge of power where the ring rested on its finger, growing in the power it had not felt in 8000 years. The construct itself began to feel its body grow stronger and more defined. And then there was an explosion in the atmosphere, and it began to rain. But what fell to the earth was not water, or acid, or even liquid. Tiny machines, little nanoscopic robots. Many came into contact with the construct, and began to merge with its body, bestowing knowledge, strength and powers it had never known. Powers gathered from the heroes of Earth, catalogued by the entity Brainiac.

Then,,the ships came, and the Willed Construct was teleported into a containment pod and restrained. Not wanting its creator's legacy to vanish in the blink of an eye, it resisted the assimilation process which had begun and destroyed the pod it was trapped in. There was a robot in the room, going through the belongings of the humans which had also been trapped and placed on its level of the ship, no doubt cataloging the items for Brainiac. The construct went to the robot, and possessed it's form, stopping what it was doing, and then it began to feel as though another entity, neither the construct nor the robot or its master, take control of the robot. The construct then noticed that among the items the robot had been going through was a communication device with a J and an L, and it had been beeping. Picking up the device, as the construct still had control over the actions the robot could perform, it opened the communicator and spoke, using its creator's voice sound wave forms as a base for its own voice.

"Hello? Who is there? Can you help me?" The Willed Construct asked.

"The hack worked! I'm in, and you're awake and free. *Whew* Okay, I'm Oracle, and we are going to get you off this ship. Look for a doorway out."

"There seems to be a doorway apparatus nearby, but this unit does not possess the codes to unlock the door. There also appears to be an alarm sounding throughout the ship. What course of action do you recommend?"

"They broke my hack! The ship knows you're free, watch out!"

"There appears to be a different sound that this unit does not fully recognize- apparently this unit has never been near any other units until it's activation a few hours ago when it was placed here in this room to watch over the captured humans who have been touched by the Exobytes."

"Get ready, my readings show Brainiac's forces gathering beyond that door."


End file.
